


Overwhelmed

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, fluffy bones, sweet comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Bones comforts his girl after a tough day





	Overwhelmed

The sound of glass shattering makes you jump and turn around in alarm. A few feet behind you one of your rookie techs is standing near a lab bench behind you, staring in shock at the broken glass at her feet. In an instant you know what it is; the mini habitat you’d constructed in the lab to mimic the conditions of the last planet the Enterprise had visited. Your team, led by you and overseen by Commander Spock himself, had been tasked with studying the various flora and fauna the team had retrieved from the surface of the planet. This particular terrarium had contained the beginnings of a fruit bearing bush, one that the commander had been particularly interested in for its healing properties. The only sample had been in that tank. Which was in pieces, on the hard floor of your lab. 

You bite back the sting of frustrated tears and the wave of anger. Today was not your day. The tech looks wildly from the shriveling plant to your face and back again. “Y/N, I’m so sorry—“

You hold up a hand at her and take a deep breath. “Are you hurt?”

She shakes her head no and steps back a few steps, her boots crunching over broken glass. You wince and point at the door. “Then leave, please. Leave your clothes to be autoclaved and grab a pair of scrubs.” She nods and scurries away. 

You wait until you hear the door to the supply room open, then you collapse back onto your stool, leaning forward and resting your face in your hands. You were a dead woman. Spock was probably going to literally kill you for destroying his favorite sample. You sigh and drag yourself over to grab the broom and dustpan. You pull on gloves and get to work. 

A pulsing pain explodes behind your eyes and you groan. You really didn’t know what you did to deserve this week. You’d been consistently late for work the past few days, your headaches were only getting worse with the stress Spock was putting you under with these experiments, and the away mission hadn’t gone as planned, resulting in several serious injuries and extended hours for your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy. You literally hadn’t seen him in days; he got back to the quarters you shared after you fell asleep and left before you woke up, and it was starting to take its toll on you. You lean against the side of one of the benches and stare at the small, shriveling bush. You could really use a bear hug and a sweet kiss from Leonard right about now.

You dispose of the glass and gently pick the bush up, stuffing it into a biohazard bag. You peel off your gloves and throw them in the trash. Now, to figure out how to tell Spock. The pain behind your eyes pulses stronger. The door behind you opens and someone steps into the room, stopping several feet away. “Lieutenant, why did I see Ensign Michaels exiting the lab through the supply room door, and in scrubs, no less? Was there an accident?”

You sigh and turn to Spock, wiping the beading sweat from your forehead. “There was an accident, but no one was hurt.” You hesitate to continue.

Spock nods in your silence. “That is a relief, Lieutenant.”

You wince. “But I’m afraid one of the plants terrariums was broken.”

Spock goes still. “Which one?”

“Alpha 2,” your voice is shaky.

Spock closes his eyes and sighs, then looks back at you, his face void of expression. “I’m sorry Lieutenant. I thought you were more than capable of handling this assignment.”

You flounder. “Commander! Of course I am! This was just an accident! I’m sure you know that this is no indication of my ability to run a lab—“

“Actually Lieutenant, I know nothing of your ability to conduct a lab. Nor, it seems, your ability to choose a crew, if this ensign is anything to go by.”

You grind your teeth and ball your fists, trying desperately to bite back tears. Spock was your direct supervisor, but beside that, you admired him and his scientific abilities. And to have him be so disappointed in you? Your lip wobbled. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll do better in the future.” Your voice is barely above a whisper.

Spock clasps his hands behind his back. “See that you do.” He turns to leave, then looks back you and sighs. “And take the rest of the day off. I don’t want anything else broken today.” He looks around again, shakes his head a little, then stalks off.

You stare at the door, barely comprehending his words. The pain on your head has reached an all-time high, but you still don’t cry. You clean your bench and put away your supplies in a haze, and walk back through the ship to your quarters, holding on to the hope that Bones would be there when you got back. He’d left you a note on his pillow this morning saying that yesterday was his last twelve hour work day, and that he’d be home early today. 

You entered the code to open your door and slip inside, turning on the lights. “Bones? Are you here? I could use a hug right about now.” 

You wait for a few seconds, but hear nothing. You check the bedroom but find it empty, and for some reason this is the last straw. You break. Sobs wrack your body and you collapse just inside your bedroom against the wall, not even making it to the bed. You squeeze your knees to your chest and bury your face in your arms and just cry. Fatigue, both emotional and physical, has finally caught up to you. 

That’s how Bones finds you an hour later, curled up against the wall, tears long dried up. You hear him enter the apartment but don’t get up to see him. You’re too exhausted to move. “Y/N?” he calls. “Darlin’ where are ya? I’m home early, just like I promised.” You hear the humor in his voice, still in a good mood even after the stressful week you’ve all had. For some reason this makes you start to cry again, and Bones catches the sound of your sobs. 

The light in the bedroom flicks on, and you hear Bones’ startled gasp, then his boots on the carpet beside you. “Y/N, darlin’, what’s wrong?” His gentle hands on your shoulders only make you cry harder. “Sweetheart, please. You’re scarin’ me.” You feel him settle in behind you and attempt to uncurl you. “Is everythin’ okay?”

You resist his hands for a minute, then relax into the warm heat of his body. His hands grip your waist and under your legs, and he pulls you into his lap. One of his hands moves to your face, brushing off the tears and tilting your face up to meet his eyes. “Y/N, please.”

He looks so scared, and your heart breaks. You bring your hand up to cup his cheek. “Sorry, Len,” you sniff. “I’ve just had a really bad week. And today was just awful.” You stroke a thumb over his scruff. “And I’ve missed you. So much,” you whisper.

He turns his head slightly to kiss your palm. “You should have told me. I would have stayed, or come to see you or something.”

You shake your head, another tear tracking down your cheek. “You were so busy.”

He scoffs. “Darlin’, I’ll never be so busy that I can’t help you.”

You fight back tears at his tenderness and bury your face in his neck. You feel him shift underneath you, and suddenly you’re in the air, held aloft by his arms under you. You tighten your grip on his neck and he walks into your bathroom, setting you down gently on the lip of the tub. You watch him bend over to turn the knobs on the faucet. He toes off his boots and undresses until he’s just in his underwear, then turns to you. He gently reaches around to unzip the top of your uniform, then pulls the blue material over your head. He unlatches your bra, then throws both articles of clothing onto the floor.

He gently grasps your elbows and pulls you towards him. “Up, Darlin’. Need to get that pretty body naked.”

You meet his eyes and try to smile at his smirk. You stand in a haze and allow him to unzip and remove your skirt. He presses a kiss to your temple and runs his hands up and down your arms. He reaches over and shuts the water off, then finally pulls your underwear down your legs. You kick them away from you, and step into the hot water, held steady by Bones. Your boyfriend then kicks out of his own underwear and gets in behind you, relaxing against the curve of the tub and pulling you into his chest. You immediately melt into him, moaning at the overwhelming feeling of comfort and safety.

His hands start to rub at your shoulders. “You wanna tell me what’s got you so upset, Peaches?”

You moan at the nickname and the feeling of his rough fingers digging into the tense muscle of your back. “I don’t know, Len.” Your chin drops to your chest. “This whole week has been shit. I haven’t been sleeping well, and I have this awful migraine that won’t go away. And nothing is working in the lab.” Your hands rest on his knees, stoking small circles with your fingers. Your voice is almost a whisper. “And on top of all that, I barely saw you at all this week.”

He hums and pulls on your shoulders until you’re leaning back against him, your head on his chest. “Missed you too, Darlin’.” He runs a hand over your hair and down your neck, stroking your pulse point with his thumb. “Is that why you were cryin’? Just overwhelmed?”

You turn your head to the side until you can feel Leonard’s heartbeat in your ear. It’s strong and steady, and it makes you feel safe. “Yeah. I suppose.” You shift and press yourself closer into him. “And Spock yelled at me, so I guess—“

Bones stiffens beneath you. “The bastard did what?”

His heartbeat is faster, and you squeeze his leg. “Well, Spock doesn’t really yell, I guess. He was—I dunno. Stern? Disappointed?”

You can practically feel the rage rolling off of Bones, but he’s keeping himself calm for you, you can tell. “What happened, then?” His voice is tense.

The tears are suddenly there again, and you grunt in frustration. “An ensign broke a terrarium. And I know it’s not a big deal in the scope of things, but I just feel like a failure because of it.”

Bones’ thumb is still rubbing soft circles on your neck, and his other arm is curled around your waist, his large hand spread wide across your middle. “Oh, Peaches. You’re not a failure. You’re the smartest scientist on this ship.” You start to protest, but he tightens his arm. “You’re beautiful, kind, ambitious, and honestly, the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

You smile and snuggle further into his chest. “Thank you, Len. This is exactly what I needed.” 

The water around you was starting to cool, making you uncomfortable. Len feels you shiver. “Come on, Peaches. Let’s get to bed.”

You hum and sit up, letting him get out of the tub and dry off. You pull out the drain and stand up, holding your arm out to him. He grins and wraps you in the towel before pulling you into his arms. You hum and smile into his neck as he carries you bridal style back into the bedroom. He gently lays you on the bed. “You wanna sleep, Darlin’?”

You shake your head and pull him in for a kiss, pressing your lips gently against his. “I need you, Len. Please?”

He nods. “’Course, Peaches. Anythin’ you want.” His voice is soft and tender. He crawls on top of you and presses a trail of kisses along your jaw and down your neck. “Promise I’m gonna make you feel better, Darlin’.”

You nod and card your fingers in his hair as he makes his way down to your chest. His hand comes up to cup your breast, squeezing gently. His thumb rubs across your nipple and you moan. He meets your eyes and smirks, then takes your other breast in his mouth, sucking softly. “So beautiful, Sweetheart.”

You smile and rest your head into the soft pillow, squeezing your eyes shut. His hands run down your waist to squeeze your thighs. He gently pries them apart and groans when he sees you, open for him. You moan at the feeling of his breath between your legs, and you open your eyes in time to see him lick a broad stripe up from your entrance to clit, keeping his eyes on yours the entire time. You moan and try to squeeze your thighs shut, but his hands keep you open, and he buries his tongue in you again. He pulls up and groans. “Taste just like peaches and cream, sweetheart.” He winks up at you and goes back in, alternating between flat, broad licks and short flicks. 

You groan and try to grab him. “Len, please, just need you, please.”

He nods and works his way back up your body, pressing gentle kisses to your skin, his eyes gentle and loving. He reaches your lips, gently sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. “You know you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?” he whispers, his lips moving against yours. He glances down and uses a hand to line himself up with you, pushing in slightly. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you pull him down onto you. You whimper against his lips, slowly adjusting to the feeling of him inside you. “You know,” he grunts, pressing his forehead to the side of your neck. “You’re incredible,” he thrusts all the way inside of you. “You’re exquisite,” he pulls out, pressing his thumb onto your clit. “Y/N, babygirl, you are unbelievable. I can’t believe you’re mine.” He thrusts himself back in, bottoming out and groaning into your ear. “Can’t believe how lucky I am to have you all to myself, Peaches.”

You’re overwhelmed. Sobs build in your chest, and you try to hold them back, pulling Bones closer to your body. He grinds his hips into yours, still gasping out praise, telling you how good you are, and how much he loves you, and you can’t help it. You start to cry, sobs wracking your chest. You try to stay quiet, try to ride it out, but hears your gasping breaths, and he pulls back quickly and props himself up on an elbow. 

“Oh my God, Y/N, baby what’s wrong?” His hand comes up to move your damp hair off of your forehead. You can only gasp and cry. “Did I hurt you? Shit, sweetheart you should have said something!” He gently pulls himself out, but you wrap your arms back around his shoulders. 

“Lee, no, you—“ you sniff and bite your lip. Your voice is still thick with tears. “You didn’t hurt me.” You shake your head and he reaches up and brushes his thumb through the tears collecting on your cheek. “I’m sorry—“ you shake your head and start crying again.

“Oh, God, no Peaches. Tell me what I did so I can fix it.” His voice is desperate.

Your lip wobbles and you bring your hand up to touch his cheek. “Just—oh my God, Lee. I love you so much and you’re so here for me and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

All the tension leaves his body and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead on your shoulder. He grunts into your skin. “Goddamn Y/N. I thought I hurt you, Darlin’.”

You shake your head. “I’m so sorry, Lee. I just couldn’t help it.” You sniffle and wipe your nose. “I’m kind of an emotional mess right now.” You try to laugh.

He picks up his head and kisses you gently. “Yeah, I noticed. Don’t scare me like that again, though. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

You bite your lip. “I’m sorry—you just made everything so much better and I was a little overwhelmed.”

He gives you a small smile and rolls onto his back, pulling you with him so that you’re nestled into his side. “It’s okay, Peaches. I gotcha.” His hands rubs soothingly up and down your back. “Let’s just sleep it off, okay? Everything’ll be better in the mornin’.”

You look up at him. “Hey, Bones?”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “Yeah, Darlin’?”

“Um, are we gonna—“ you nod your head down vaguely.

“Gonna what?” He asks, lightly scratching your back.

You clear your throat. “Don’t you need to…” you clear your throat. “Um, finish?”

He barks out a laugh. “God, Darlin’, no.” He leans down and kisses your forehead. “If you think I’m still hard after you almost scared me to death I don’t know what to tell ya.”

You bury your face in his bare chest. “I’m so sorry, Lee.”

He smiles down at you gently. “Don’t apologize, Darlin’. I’m just glad you’re okay now.”

You nod and kiss his chest. “I’m okay when you’re with me, Len.”

“Just so you know, Darlin’, I’m gonna kill that pointy eared bastard for making you cry.”

You squeeze his chest. “I love you.”

He hums and kisses the top of your head. “Love you too, Peaches.”


End file.
